


Mullet Head

by YetHereWeAre



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Will Graham, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hannibal does not like said mullet, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is this considered crack, M/M, Short & Stupid, This Is STUPID, Will Graham has a mullet, i dont know, we are one, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetHereWeAre/pseuds/YetHereWeAre
Summary: Hannibal was not easily rendered speechless, never at a loss for words. However, it was no longer a surprise that Will Graham was the only one who could make him lose all train of thought.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 25





	Mullet Head

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been watching Lawn Care Juggernaut and impulsively gave myself a mullet at 3am and couldn't stop thinking about what Hannibal would think about it so I just had to write this, I am sorry.

Will can’t believe what he's just done. It never really crossed his mind before earlier today. He had been laying in bed watching a lawn mowing video at 1 am, as per usual, when the guy on screen brought on a friend to help. And that's when things started increasingly going downhill. The impulse came on suddenly and he wasn’t strong enough to push it back. 

Without a doubt in his mind, he surged to his feet. Rushing past heaps of dogs to his bathroom. With the video still playing in the background, he pulled out the clippers from the back of the closet. Not entirely sure which guard to use he clicked on the longest one then looked at himself in the small mirror. His last ounce of clarity coming back to him, asking if he was really going to go through with this. 

Looking slowly between the clippers and his hair, he weighed his options. Sure he’s cut his own hair before, more times than he can count. He never was a fan of someone else cutting his hair, but it’s always just been trims, not a completely different style that he could easily fuck up. Soon later, his impulsiveness took over once more and he decided that it was just hair and if things did indeed go bad then it would always grow back out. 

Hannibal was just finishing up his session with Franklyn. More realistically, pushing him out of the room as politely as he can because he’s already gone over their time limit. Hannibal wished every day that he had never met the man or that there was some quick, easy, no consequence way of getting him off his fingers. So far he hadn’t thought of one. 

Once Franklyn was finally out the door Hannibal turned, noticing one Will Graham seated on a chair in the waiting room. He used this time to just take in the other man's features. His eyes that always look directly into Hannibal’s no matter how many times he said he wasn’t a fan of eye contact. He found it easy to be lost in them and he often did not mind. Only as his gaze started moving over the rest of Will’s face did he finally notice his hair which was definitely different the last time they spoke. 

Hannibal was not easily rendered speechless, never at a loss for words. However, it was no longer a surprise that Will Graham was the only one who could make him lose all train of thought. There, Will sat, looking as smug as ever, with a mullet. A _mullet_. Hannibal wasn’t sure he could ever bring Will to the opera again until that horrible 1980’s stripper hair was gone. 

“Hello Hannibal,” Will said, not even trying to hide his smugness. 

Quickly composing himself Hannibal ran a hand down his suit jacket and opened the door slightly wider, “Will.”

Will took the sign for what it was and made his way inside. Without a second thought, he sat down in his usual seat and started fiddling with his jacket as if nothing was wrong. Ever so slowly Hannibal closed the door, still wondering what could go through Will’s head to make him think that doing something like that to his hair was a good idea. He knew what made him like Will so much was because of how unpredictable he could be and right now was more proof of that than anything before. 

Will gave Hannibal an amused smile before saying, “Is something the matter, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal let out a sigh. Trying to not show how affected he was he said, “you’ve done something to your hair.”

“Yes,” Will carded a hand through his curls, “do you like it?”

Briefly, he wondered if it would be best to just lie, say that he actually didn’t mind it when the reality was that he would much rather be giving himself up to the FBI than look at it for any longer than he had to. But he knew Will would tell, and Will had never liked it when Hannibal would lie to him, “I can’t say I’m fond of it.”

Then Will let out a laugh, one that bounced off the walls and filled the room with a sort of lightheartedness. Hannibal couldn’t say he suddenly found the mullet to actually be good, not at all, but what he wouldn’t put up with just to hear that laugh once more. It was a bit frustrating, he hadn’t felt this way about anyone in years and now nearly all his remaining morals flew out the window whenever it concerned Will. He found himself willing to do anything for the man before him. 

“Well don't worry too much. This is definitely not a permanent look.” Hannibal’s shoulders relaxed just slightly. Really, he didn’t think it would be forever, but part of him couldn't help but to be worried. Will must have sensed his relief because he let out another laugh, this one more of a silent chuckle. And Hannibal just chose to forget about it, he knew that no after how badly he wanted to get rid of the monstrosity, Will would never let him.

“So, Will, what do you want to talk about today?”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I should work on the multitude of unfinished, longer, stories I have started instead of making new, short, and dumb ones impulsively, but this is just too fun


End file.
